


The Avengers Little Christmas 2!

by SophieRomanoff97



Series: The Lives of Little Natasha and her Family [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Movie Night, Avengers Tower, Baking, Big!Steve, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Christmas Tree, Christmas with the Avengers, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Cute, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Infantilism, Little Brothers, Little Sisters, Little!Bruce, Little!Tony, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Polyamory, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Waffles, big!Bucky, little!Clint, little!Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: CONTAINS NON-SEXUAL, CONSENSUAL AGE REGRESSIONIn this installment we see our fave family getting ready for the day, making waffles, decorating the Christmas tree and the tower, baking lots of good stuff and having a Christmassy movie night.Rubbish at summaries, it's cute and fluffy though so maybe give it a go?





	1. Sleepy mornings, baths and bubbles and getting ready

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Keep an eye out on the other parts of this series. I'm slowly re-writing each one and they are so much better, I think you're all gonna love them. They'll be going up very soon, (I've only got two more fics out of the series to edit now). 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the second littles Christmas fic (this is going to become a yearly thing I can tell and I love it).
> 
> So sit back and enjoy the fluffy goodness whilst it lasts (hint hint, some of the next installments are gonna go in a bit of a different direction, since things can't be happy all the time, sorry not sorry).
> 
> Maybe subscribe so you don't miss an installment?

"Okay, my loves, it's time to wake up." Were pretty much the best words Natasha had ever opened her eyes to.

Rubbing a hand over her face, she felt Clint shift beside her. "Mornin' papa." He yawned.

Steve chuckled, ruffling his hair. "Sleepy monkey, huh?"

Clint looked sheepish as fiddled with the covers. "Me an' Tash stayed up kinda late 'cause we didn't think we'd be droppin' until later."

Natasha pushed herself up, looking intently at Steve. "We were big." She said softly. "Promise."

"Then that's absolutely fine, I'm not gonna start telling you what to do when you're big unless you specifically want me to." The blonde smiled. "Now c'mon, my little rugrats. We've got a fun day that the others can't wait to get started."

Steve stood from the end of the bed and bent down to lift Natasha up and into his arms, resting comfortably at his hip. "Clint, you wanna use the bathroom first?"

"Okay." The boy carefully clambered out from the covers, stopping to press a kiss to his baby's sister's temple he padded to the en-suite.

They tended to let Clint go first because he could handle the shower on his own and nine times out of ten, didn't need any help getting ready in the morning.

Natasha couldn't shower when little; she had such a fear of water going over her head and in her eyes, that it was just a lot easier for them to fill up the bathtub instead.

They heard the shower turn on and Steve headed over to the vanity, picking up Natasha's hairbrush before sitting down on the chair, settling the redhead in his lap so her back was facing him.

Steve and Bucky split the morning tasks equally; always taking two kids each and alternating each day or every other day so that one caregiver never spent more time with a certain little. It worked very well for them and everyone felt like they got equal time with the others.

"Let's brush your hair, hmm?" Steve grinned, bouncing the girl up on his knee as he started to pull the brush through red tangles.

No matter how neat her hair had been when she'd gone to sleep, she always woke with at least one tangle and Steve had learned through experience that trying to brush _wet_ tangled hair did not end well at all.

He was gentle but firm with his movements, humming to Natasha the whole the time. Once he was done, he placed the brush down and ran fingers through her hair.

"You sat so well, baby!" He cooed against her ear.

Natasha burst into giggles at the soft tickling of his breath, turning around so she was facing him. Leaning up, she put her arms around his neck and rested her cheek on his left shoulder.

"My snuggly baby today." Steve murmured, wrapping his arms around her back. "Everything okay, princess?"

Natasha nodded, smooshing her cheek against his shoulder. "Jus' excited."

A lot of kids tended to get hyper and silly when they were excited but they'd come to learn that Natasha could be a little different sometimes. She could get quiet and thoughtful when excited, either because the emotion was too much or she just didn't know how to express it.

"You are? That's good to hear. Today is goin' to be great, Natty. You remember all the things we're gonna do?" Steve asked softly, rubbing a hand up her back.

"Uh..." Natasha nose crinkled for a moment, "waffles, tree an' dec...decor...lights an' stuff, an' cupcakes?" She looked up at him.

"That's right baby, and then tonight we're going to make super special hot chocolate and watch a Christmas film." Steve hummed.

"Really?" Natasha asked quietly, "we gonna do all that?" She looked dubious.

"We're going to try," Steve chuckled, "and if we don't get it all done today, we have tomorrow too. We'll get it all done, don't you worry." He murmured, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

They sat quietly for a moment, just listening to the sounds of the shower shutting off and Clint clattering around the bathroom.

"Daddy?" Natasha asked, not quite looking up at him, eyes downcast.

"Yeah, pumpkin?" Steve smiled.

"Don't want cupcakes." She mumbled, fiddling with her bands in her lap.

"You don't?" Steve brushed a strand of hair from her forehead. "That's okay, what do you want to make instead?"

"Cookies?" She asked timidly. "The spicy ones."

"Of course we can make them, baby. We bought lots of ingredients in case anyone wanted to make something else." Steve smiled. "And by the way, I'm very proud of you for asking, Natty."

A light flush crept over her cheeks and she ducked her head, eyes back on her hands. "Nu uh." She mumbled.

"Yeah huh." Steve murmured right back. "Just a year ago, you wouldn't have asked for cookies, even if you really really didn't want cupcakes."

Natasha sniffled and bit her lip. "Oh." She whispered.

Steve rubbed her back again, rocking the girl in his arms. "You're amazing, Natasha, and we are all so proud of you."

The girl flushed deeper, a small smile pulling up the corners of her lips. "Thanks." She breathed, shyly craning her head up to kiss his cheek.

Steve chuckled, pressing the tip of his finger to her nose. "Of course, silly."

Just then, a waft of steam and Clint wrapped in a towel exited the bathroom. "I'm done." He hopped onto the bed, rubbing another towel over his hair.

"Okay, let's get this baby all ready for the day, hmm?" Steve stood, Natasha on his hip once more as he took her into the bathroom.

Placing her on the closed toilet seat, he rinsed the tub out from Clint's shower before placing the stopper in the bottom and beginning to fill it with warm (but not too hot), water.

"Now, what does my little girl want in her bath today?'' He crept over to her, pressing his fingers under her chin, causing her to giggle and bat at his hand.

"Berry an' bubbles an' boats!" She laughed, a bright smile on her face.

"Then that's what m'lady shall get." Steve winked at her as he grabbed things from cupboards and boxes.

He tipped the toy boats into the water, watching as then sank for a second before breaking the surface.

Next in went some bright red, strawberry smelling bubble bath, and then some more for good measure.

Steve stuck his hand in the water and swished the red liquid around until bubbles began to cover the water.

"Okay! Now we just have to get these footsies," Steve tickled along the bottom of her foot as he returned to where she sat, "and these handsies," he squeezed her fingers, "outta these clothes." He pulled on the bottom of her shirt.

Natasha looked up at him, giggling and red in the face as Steve played. "Okay daddy!"

"Okay? That's my good girl." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose.

For the next few minutes, Steve tried to get a wriggly Natasha out of her pyjamas, which was no easy feat.

Eventually though, the clothes were thrown in the laundry basket and Steve lifted Natasha up, checking the temperature one last time before lowering the girl into the water.

The pair played for a good fifteen minutes; dragging the boats below the water or racing them all across the tub, and then ending play time with a vicious boat fight where Steve ended up with a very wet shirt for his troubles.

Giggling, Natasha splashed her hands around in the water, sticking her tongue out at her daddy.

Steve could only roll his eyes and laugh too. "Guess daddy has to change his shirt now, huh?"

Natasha batted her eyelids, looking far too innocent. "Guess so."

Shaking his head, Steve gathered the shampoo and conditioner from the side of the bathtub.

"Okay, baby, tip your head back and put your hands over your eyes." Steve murmured, waiting until the girl did both of those things before taking the hand held shower head.

"Here we go." Steve said softly, putting one hand over her forehead, the other running the shower head over Natasha's hair until it was all wet.

His hand on her forehead tended to capture any water before it dripped down into her eyes. On the off chance water still escaped, that was where Natasha covering her face came in.

He made quick work of rubbing in the shampoo, lathering it up before rinsing it out.

Once the shampoo was washed out, he took a small towel and rubbed at her forehead, ears and hairline so they weren't dripping.

"Okay, you can move your hands now." He smiled, pulling a silly face as she took her hands down.

She giggled again, reaching for her Paw Patrol face cloth, running it under the tap and very carefully rubbing it over her face, very mindful to go around the eyes, not over them.

Whilst she did that, Steve ran conditioner through the ends of her hair, leaving it for a couple minutes, before rinsing that out too.

"Nearly done, baba." Steve cooed softly, picking up a separate wash cloth than the one she'd used for her face, quickly wiping up and down her body so she was completely clean.

They had the timings down perfectly; the bath was just beginning to get cold when he lifted Natasha out and onto the bathmat.

Taking her bright red towel, he bundled the girl up in it, tugging the attached hood over her eyes.

"Daddy!" Natasha stomped her foot, lower lip pouting.

Natty trying to look angry rarely worked, she always looked even more adorable instead.

"Okay, okay, daddy's sorry." Steve chuckled, pulling the hood back so she could see. "Let's go get changed, hmm?"

They headed into the bedroom to find Clint still sprawled across the bed in his towel.

"Clint, come on buddy, it's time to get changed." Steve placed Natasha on the end of the bed.

"Do I have to?" Clint rolled over onto his stomach, resting his chin in his hands.

"You can't walk around the tower naked all day," Steve raised an eyebrow, "and you might catch a cold with how the weather's been. Clothes, now, mister."

"Fineee!" Clint rolled his eyes, clearly more grumpy tween than pouty child today.

"Thank you." Steve called after him as the boy headed over to his closet.

"What does the little madame want to wear today, hmm?" Steve pulled open the doors of her closet and stepped aside so she could peer in.

"Red an' shorties!" Natasha clapped her hands.

Steve looked through the clothes, easily deciphering what Natasha wanted. "Which red sweater, the turtleneck, the glittery, or the plain?"

"Turtle!" Natasha grinned.

"Very good choice. Okay, which shortalls? Snowman and snowflake, spider, arrows, froggy, or ducky?" Steve asked.

"Snowman daddy, duh!" Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Ah, because it's nearly Christmas, of course, silly daddy." Steve chuckled, grabbing both items and laying them on the bed.

He looked over to check on Clint, who was halfway into a pair of jeans. "You okay there, kiddo?"

"Fine papa." The boy murmured, getting the jeans up and searching for a shirt.

"Yell if you need some help." Steve murmured before turning back to the closet. He pulled open the drawers next to the wardrobe. "Christmas tights, Natty?"

"Yeah, green!" Natasha hopped off the bed, walking over to another cupboard to rifle through her diapers.

They'd ordered special limited edition holiday ones online and since her outfit was so Christmassy, she had to match it!

As she pulled out a diaper, Steve found the green tights, walking over to the bed. "Clint, I'm just going to go next door to change your sister, okay? I'll just be a minute."

"Okay, papa." Clint murmured and Steve spared another glance at him to make sure he was actually getting ready, before heading the the changing room.

He made quick work of powdering Natasha before getting her into the diaper and the tights whilst she was still laying down.

Once that was done, he popped her on the floor and they got her into the sweater and shortalls. "You warm enough, baby?" Steve asked, taking her hand to lead her back to the bedroom.

"Mm, kinda." She mumbled, shrugging.

"Cold?" Steve let her clamber up onto the chair by the vanity.

"Little." The redhead shrugged again.

"On it!" Clint said, rifling through the drawers before padding over.

He got to his knees, pulling knee high red and white striped socks onto her feet before gently tickling the bottom of her foot.

Natasha giggled and nearly kicked him in the face in return.

"Better?" The boy asked, pushing himself up.

Natasha nodded. "Thanks, Clinty. And fanks daddy."

Clint grinned and ruffled her hair. "I'll meet you guys in the kitchen, maybe I'll even save you some waffles." He teased.

Steve chuckled and Natasha waved her brother off.

"Just a quick brush of your hair and then we can get some yummy waffles, hmm?" Steve picked up the hairbrush from earlier and quickly ran, thankfully tangle free, through her hair.

Natasha picked out two hair elastics (red to match her sweater), and two hair clips; one with a mini Christmas tree and one with a snowman.

Steve secured her hair into two little pigtails, with the hair clips holding any stray hairs back from her face.

"Okay, my little Christmas baby is ready for the day!" Steve lifted the girl up onto his hip, "and she looks ever so pretty today." He kissed her cheek.

Natasha flushed, one hand curling around his neck. "Pretty daddy." She whispered.

"Oh, is daddy pretty too? Well thank you, princess." Steve beamed, swiping a couple holiday themed pacifiers from the vanity (one snowflakes themed and one with a gingerbread person on).

"Ready for a fun day, little one?" Steve bounced the girl a few times.

"Waffles!" Natasha proclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Yes, darling," Steve chuckled, "waffles."


	2. Waffles and decorating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas everyone!

Waffles were indeed being made as the pair headed to the kitchen and dining room.

Everyone chirped out greetings as Steve settled Natasha into her high chair, making sure she was properly in before heading over to Bucky at the griddle.

He pressed a kiss to the man's cheek, humming softly. "They smell good."

"There's cinnamon in the batter!" Bruce chimed in from Bucky's other side, plating up the already done waffles.

Steve smiled, taking the plate from the counter and carrying it over to the table. Once there, he carefully slid three waffles onto two plates.

With the next batch nearly done, Clint padded around, filling up cups and sippys with juice, milk or water as Bruce added the batter to the griddle and Bucky pressed it shut.

Content that the three had the food handled, Steve gathered the various toppings, and they had a _lot_. Berries (mainly blueberries) and chocolate syrup for Tony, berries (mainly strawberries) and maple syrup for Natasha, banana and peanut butter for Bruce, apple slices and chocolate syrup for Clint and a mixture of the fruit with coconut chips and a tiny bit of maple syrup for Bucky and Steve.

By the time every single item was laid out on the table, the last batch of waffles was nearly done.

Clint and Bruce took their seats as Bucky plated up the last of the food, placing a plate in front of each person before finally taking his seat too.

Steve and Bucky helped Natasha and Tony; pouring on their syrup and fruit and cutting up their waffles.

Clint and Bruce sorted their own plates out and soon all of them were eating; the two bigs taking it in turns to eat a mouthful themselves before scooping up a mouthful for their designated little.

Everyone seemed to enjoy their breakfast very much judging by the sticky hands, messy faces and nearly completely clean plates.

It took almost as long as it had to eat to get them all clean again, since they'd all had showers or baths that morning and were in no rush to have  _another_ in the same day.

Placing another wipe down on the table, Bucky tickled little Tony under the chin. "Finally, a clean baby." He cooed, watching with a grin as the boy kicked his legs out and squealed at the touch.

"Up we come, my little messy rugrat." He hummed, lifting Tony up and out of his high chair before settling him on his hip. "Okay, loves, once everything is put away and the dishes are in the washer, we can start on the tree."

For once, Clint was the first up from the table to start clean up; rushing around the kitchen to put bottles back in the cupboards and fruit back in the fridge.

Bruce joined him a moment later, rinsing off the plates and bowls before loading up the dishwasher.

"Wow, good job kiddos." Steve smiled, Natasha on his hip. "Are we all ready? Then let's head to the living room."

The living room was pretty messy when they got there, boxes and bags spread out across the floor, clearly more decorations than they could ever use.

Bucky looked a little lost as he set Tony down on the carpet. "Wow, he went all out huh?" He looked over at Steve, who also seemed a little taken aback.

They'd never seen so many decorations; back when they were kids they'd had a small tree that they cut themselves, with what little decorations they had spread sparsely around it. The rest of the decorations came in the form of homemade things, made from old food boxes and brown bags.

It was a little overwhelming but they understood that things were different now and even they grew excited as they pulled baubles and tinsel and lights out of the boxes.

There were so many! And it seemed apparent why when they came to the biggest box. The tree Tony had chosen was huge; nearly ten feet tall and at least four feet wide.

Tony had decided on a fake tree this year, not wanting to deal with it dying and the needles getting everywhere. But he'd chosen the one that looked the most realistic. None of those pink or white plastic-y looking ones.

Bucky and Steve got it out of the packaging, finding that it was more than easy to slide the three parts into each other and from there all they had to do was flatten the branches down and attach the tree to the base.

Tony had even ordered a step ladder so they could reach the very top.

Their plan of attack pretty much consisted of the kids decorating whatever they could reach with whatever baubles they wanted, with Steve and Bucky using the ladder to get to the top part of the tree.

There was no rhyme or reason, no specific colours in specific places, no big at the bottom and small at the top; it was meant to look full and wholesome and like they'd enjoyed putting it together.

So after all the boxes were tipped onto the floor, the four kids went at it.

Giggling and grabbing as many baubles as they could, they headed over to the tree; Tony and Natasha kneeling or sitting down, getting the bottom third of the tree as Bruce and Clint got the middle, stepping over their siblings.

Christmas music blared in the background, courtesy of Jarvis, and even those who didn't know all the words, enjoyed listening to the others.

Clint in particular was enjoying belting 'Last Christmas', making everyone chuckle at his enthusiasm.

Steve and Bucky sat by the kids; they would decorate the top when the rest was done.

They oohed and aahed as the kids showed them different baubles, helped them hang them if they wanted, encouraging them when they hovered, uncertain where to put things.

All the while, they enjoyed being with their family.

Listening to shouted Christmas songs, watching as the kids lit up, bright smiles on their faces and eyes shining, was magical.

They could feel the happiness, how contented they all seemed, how excited.

It was really a sight to see, and as Bucky squeezed Steve's fingers, they exchanged smiles.

Even as Tony grumbled about Clint standing over him, even as they bickered over certain baubles, even as the kids managed to get boxes and bubble wrap absolutely everywhere, they loved every minute of it.

Soon the kids had finished the bottom and middle of the tree, the whole thing crowded with baubles of all different shapes and sizes and colours.

Steve and Bucky completed their part of the job fairly easily, since the top was the smallest section of the tree anyways.

Putting the tinsel and lights around were a little less easy, since they kept getting tangled in the baubles but they finally managed to get it done.

Then the only thing left to do was the star and the two bigs had found a way to make all the kids happy over putting the ornament on the top.

Clint and Bruce stood on the step ladder and Steve held Tony on one side, Bucky holding Natasha on the other. The two oldest boys held the star and reached up the top and the bigs held the youngest' up so they could touch the star too.

One the count of five, all four pairs of hands lowered the star down onto the top branch.

Natasha giggled and clapped her hands as Tony wriggled happily in his daddy's grasp.

Once all kids were safely back on the floor, the six of them piled onto the closest sofa, all cuddled up and grinning happily as they watched the lights flash, illuminating different parts of the baubles and throwing light around the room.

It was beautiful, truly, but as Natasha snuggled right in the middle of her family, she thought they were even more beautiful.


	3. Messy baking and cosy nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I know it's past Christmas, I'm so sorry. I've been ill on top of everything else and have not felt good at all. I still don't feel good but I really needed to get this up before new year haha. I hope you enjoy! I'm quite happy with how it turned out.
> 
> A little warning for future fics in this series: things are gonna get a little darker. There will still be lots of fluff but things can't be happy all the time so prepare for some darker stuffs.
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked this instalment ❤

They sat that way for a while, watching the lights, admiring the tree, chatting softly between themselves.

Eventually though, with then all smushed together, it began to get a little uncomfortable so the bigs stood and held out hands. "Who's ready for some baking?"

Bruce grinned as he hopped up, very much excited. He baked all the time, ranging from cakes and brownies to pies and pastry items. It calmed him a lot and he was always meticulous with every part of it, no matter how big or little his age. Measuring and making everything perfect made him feel better.

However, with two younger siblings and Clint, who was notoriously messy, it wasn't going to be all smooth sailing.

In order to stop the general messiness from stressing Bruce out, he would have his own ingredients and utensils and make whatever he wanted. The kids wouldn't touch his stuff but he'd still be in the kitchen to enjoy the chats and singing and to watch his siblings enjoying themselves.

They all headed to the kitchen and began to get their spaces set up; bowls and spoons and measuring cups all laid out, with a whole kitchen counter covered in all their ingredients.

The plan had been to make cupcakes and then decorate them with various different icings and toppings.

Bruce had decided that he wanted to make a ginger cake, since it was his favourite holiday treat, and he had it every single Christmas, so why not make it?

Natasha wanted 'spicy' cookies which were a lot nicer than they sounded; cinnamon, ginger and nutmeg with powdered sugar on top.

Clint and Tony were very happy with the cupcakes idea, though Tony insisted on putting blueberries in his bowl of batter. Oh, and he wanted them coloured bright red.

Clint was content to make plain old cupcakes with one stipulation; a /lot/ of chocolate chips.

It was going to be just a little hectic with all the kids making different things, but they were used to hectic and busy, how bad could it be?

Bucky cursed himself for even thinking that question.

Not even ten minutes later, the kitchen and half the kids were coated with a layer of flour.

Clint had gotten just a little too enthusiastic with the mixing, spraying powder everywhere, and Tony had taken that as a sign that it was playtime. He'd very happily shoved his hands in his own bowl, gathering ingredients before throwing his arms up.

The flour had come down not only on the boy but on Natasha who stood next to him.

And now things were escalating just a little more, as per usual for four superhero kids.

Tony and Natasha chased each other on wobbly legs around the kitchen, throwing whatever dry ingredients they could get their hands on (thank God they hadn't measured out any of the wet ingredients yet).

Clint was perched on the kitchen counter, firing spices and powdered sugar as either kid raced past his spot.

Bruce was watching with a wry smile; the kitchen was already covered and he'd have to clean up anyway, so why not get involved? So he started flinging powder too.

All four kids were running around throwing things at each other, but soon they grew bored of chasing and decided to turn on their daddies.

By the time the kids were done, Steve and Bucky looked like they'd spent an hour out in the snow.

"Do any of you little monkeys actually want to bake something?" Bucky chuckled as he swiped at his face and shook flour out of his hair.

"Duh! Who wouldn't wanna make cupcakes." Clint rolled his eyes, uncaring of the mess as he unfolded his legs and hopped off the counter.

"Fine, but you're all staying to help clean up after." Steve told them, a fond smile on his face.

The kids actually started baking then, after they'd re-measured everything, that was.

Bruce knew what he was doing so he was fine left to his own devices and Tony was good with formulas, so adding the right amount of each ingredient into the mixing bowl was actually pretty easy for him.

Clint however, hated following instructions and instead chose to eyeball the ingredients, which ended up in an overflowing bowl of liquid-y batter.

Steve managed to come to the rescue, adding a bunch more dry ingredients and helping the boy whisk it all until it was more resembling what it should have been.

Natasha was very good at following instructions, most of the time, and tended to be quite neat, but she didn't have much experience baking so Bucky stood by, offering help when needed.

When it came to the mixing, him and Natasha took the whisk and did it together, the girl smiling brightly up at him.

It took a little while but eventually all the batters were ready to go into the oven.

They were a pretty big family so Tony had invested in a couple of bigger kitchen appliances, ovens included, so everything could all go in at once.

Unfortunately then the fun was done for the moment and they had to clean up.

Clint dragged his feet, huffing softly as he brushed up the flour on the floor.

Tony wasn't much help, gathering powder up in his hands and attempting to carry it over to the trash. It wasn't very effective but the help was appreciated nonetheless.

Bruce was in his element, since tidying up was his forte, he got the main share of it done in no time. Bucky and Steve had purposefully stepped back a little, despite their want to help, because the kids needed to clean up their own messes sometimes.

Natasha focused on rinsing all the bowls and whisks and spoons before loading up the dishwasher.

Then they had to get the kids clean but no one wanted baths or showers again so they made do with wet cloths, wipes and fluffy towels.

Once the kitchen and the kids were clean and sparkly again, the group pulled out chairs at the dining table and sat down to play a quick game of charades whilst they waited for their bakes to finish in the oven.

...

 

Clint was in the middle of trying to get them to guess Die Hard _(yes it's a Christmas movie, Natasha, shut up!)_ when the timer buzzed to let them know the time was up.

Setting everything on racks to cool, the group headed into the living room.

They'd agreed on a Christmas movie marathon to get them all in the mood for the holidays and soon all of them were spread out in their usual setup; blankets and pillows and stuffies across the floor, with the sofas behind them for back support.

Getting ready to watch a movie always took a while, with the kids forgetting pacifiers and stuffed animals and sippy cups and having to get up multiple times to collect them.

Once everyone had finally settled, cuddled up to others, Jarvis dimmed the lights and played the first movie.

...

The day passed in a slow, enjoyable kind of way. Movie after movie played, naps were taken (especially during the original A Christmas Carol that Steve and Bucky insisted was a classic), snacks were enjoyed and pizza ordered and eaten in about twenty minutes flat.

Night time rolled around, the last film in their list playing (Elf, because it seemed to be everyones favourite and had been saved for last).

"Daddy?" Tony looked up at Steve as Buddy the Elf traveled to New York in the background.

"Yeah, baby?" Steve brushed a strand of hair from his forehead.

"Choccy?" He whispered.

Steve smiled, now running his fingers through the boys hair. "You want some hot chocolate?"

"Yes please!" Tony lisped, "an' cake."

"Since you said please so nicely." The man chuckled and pushed off the blankets. "Some help, boys? We can pause the film."

Clint pulled his eyes from the screen and nodded. "We can have our cakes now?"

"If you go help your papa in the kitchen." Bucky chuckled, a sleepy Natasha in his lap.

The promise of snacks got Bruce and Clint on their feet and even managed to rouse Natasha from her half nap. "Cookies?" She asked sleepily.

"Cookies for the little princess." Bucky cooed, grinning as Tony climbed over his pillow and joined the redhead on his lap.

He was thankful in that moment for the super serum because no, they weren't heavy, but two adults on his lap wouldn't have been very easy otherwise.

Bucky pressed a kiss to Tony's temple as the boy got settled.

Rocking both of them, he tipped his head back against the sofa and just enjoyed being close to them.

The boys were back soon, juggling plates and mugs of hot chocolate, placing them all down before going back to the kitchen for the rest of the stuff.

After getting comfortable again, all six tucked into their supper; the kids with their respective bakes and the bigs with a little of each, and six steaming mugs of hot chocolate, complete with whipped cream, marshmallows and cinnamon.

The movie resumed with four pairs of sleepy eyes determined to watch to the very end.

Steve and Bucky shared a glance, smiles wide as fingers brushed through hair and rubbed backs in the dim lights.

Cozy nights forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe subscribe to know when I upload another instalment. Leave a kudos or comment if you liked? Maybe. No pressure. See you guys next time ❤


	4. Update

Hey guys! I've been going over every single chapter of all the other fics in this series and making them longer, more detailed and all around better. It would mean so so so much to me if you guys went back and re-read everything. I assure you that it is so much better now, there's details you might miss and not understand if you don't re-read and I really put my heart and soul into every line. Of course, no one has to, but it's much appreciated. Thank you so much for the support and I genuinely hope you enjoy. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for two more chapters!
> 
> Maybe drop a kudos/comment if you feel so inclined, they make me happy!
> 
> <3


End file.
